Naruto 2
by rose.darling
Summary: Next Generation. Or at least what I expect of a Next Generation fic: action, friendship, family and finally love. Fourth Chapter-Hyuga Ruriko
1. Uzumaki Hiroko

**Okay, so this is a Naruto fic that is going to revolve around the kids of the characters in the series, the next generation. I my opinion, it's kinda cool depending on the way you look at it. So please give it a chance I will try to do it justice. If you like my idea, then I'll update quite often. In case that you don't understand some things just ask. Each chapter is going to be told by some character's point of view**

**Uzumaki Hiroko- son of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata**

**Uchiha Mikoto- daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura**

**Inuzuka Kay- son of Inuzuka Kiba and ?**

**Umino Chiharu- daughter of Umino Iruk and Umino Shizune(she's alive in this fic)**

**Uzumaki Ai- daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata, younger sister of Hiroko**

**Hyuga Ruriko- daughter of Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Tenten**

**Rock Takeshi- son of Rock Lee and ?**

* * *

Uzumaki Hiroko

I felt sick. It was as if I had finally realized that I had just eaten something rotten and wanted to spit it out. I was forced to keep it in a little longer. The mission was almost over. I tried ignoring the smell of blood and death floating around us. I tried not to look at the corpses and I prayed to ease myself of my blood smeared clothes as soon as possible. I tried focusing my eyes on her: Mikoto Uchiha- a professional ninja; my teammate and childhood friend. She was getting ready to finish off the last of our opponents; one boot pinning him to the ground.

"Mikoto-chan," I sighed.

She heard me even though she pretended not to. With a flick of her wrist it was over. Blood splashed over her face and tangled in her black hair. Pulling her katana, she wiped it on the lace of her skirt and placed it back on her back. Her eyes turned from fiery red to their normal black hue.

"Mikoto-chan," I sighed again.

"We're done here. Let's go," she lowly said.

I heard Kay's dog bark.

"You look tired, Mikoto-san. Would you like to ride on Shado until we get to the village?" he courteously asked.

"Thank you, Kay-san, but there's no time to waste. I want to rest in my own bed tonight," she coolly said.

"Lazy bum," I muttered.

"Shut it, crybaby!" Kay snapped at me.

"Of course she wouldn't ride on that mutt of yours. She's afraid she might get fleas," I toothily grinned.

"I said shut the hell up, Uzumaki!" before I knew it, I was pinned to a tree with his hand clawing my throat.

"Let go of me, Inuzuka!" I said getting ready to fight back.

Our almost spar was interrupted by Shado's bark. We finally realized that Mikoto was no longer there. After glaring at each other we set off after her. I was going to beat him to her. She needed me to defend her against his advances. Not that it bothered her, but it bothered me. A lot, really. She would just ignore him which was very good. The only thing was that she also ignored me. I didn't exactly like that, who would? It is a real opportunity for me to be her teammate since half the shinobi of Konoha are chasing after her. Like I said, good thing she isn't paying any attention to them. Or is she? If she was, then that would be just unfair since I've loved her ever before we went to the Academy; ever before we were teamed up with that annoying Inuzuka and ever before he started butting in. To top that, the dog's father was our sensei. Both annoyed me to no end. Their dogs too, stupid animals. What annoys me the most is that everybody seems to like him and he's popular with the girls too. It must be because of those three claw marks he has on his chest. They must think they're battle scars nonetheless. It's just some primitive habit of his clan to relate to their dogs.

I was finally catching up with Mikoto. I had better stamina than she did. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if we were still alive. I hope she was just as disappointed as I was that Kay was still on our tail. I lowered my pace as I saw Konoha's gates. We all stopped to catch our breaths. Mikoto looked down. It was hard for her to keep her eyes opened I could tell.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan, if you want you can go home and rest. I'm sure I can handle the report by myself," I smiled.

"I guess it's safe to leave you two alone now," she sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead and wanted to leave.

"Do you want me and Shado to walk you home? It's kinda dark," Kay asked watching the back of his head.

She raised an eyebrow before running off.

"I don't know, Mutt-san. I'm one of Konoha's highest ranked kunoichi. What do you think?" I said in a sarcastic girly voice.

"Shut up," he growled. "You're just jealous you didn't have the idea."

"True, but now I see how it would have backfired," I laughed.

He muttered another series of profanities at my address before he headed off.

"Hey, we're you going?" I asked.

"Home," he grinned. "You told Mikoto-san that you can handle the report by yourself, didn't you?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"That's what I heard; that's what you said, right Shado?"

The dog barked.

"Right. See you around, Uzumaki," he left with his arms crossed behind his head.

I scoffed. At least dad would still be at the office. And it's going to be a small chit-chat with Chiharu-chan, his secretary. She's my age, though. She got the job through her mother who used to be secretary before her. She is Iruka-sensei's daughter, but she doesn't have any good ninja skills aside from a little bit of healing. She never passed as a genin. I opened the door to my father's office. He was leaning above some scrolls. His gaze froze when he saw me.

"Hiroko," he said. "Where're the others?"

"They went straight home," I tiredly said.

He heavily breathed. "Good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. "It was a kick-ass mission, dad. You should've seen me-"I enthusiastically started.

"Why don't you tell it all to Chiharu-chan over there?" he pointed to a sofa where the young girl was sleeping.

She was resting with one hand over her forehead.

I softly nudged her. "Chiharu-chan….Chiharu-chan…"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Hiroko-kun…" she said in her childish voice. I smiled at her.

I backed away as she brusquely got up, her face as red as a tomato. She started touching the table in search for her glasses. I picked them up from the floor and placed them on her nose. I could swear her temperature went up to on hundred degrees Celsius.

"Y-you came back…" she pulled away.

"Yeah, tonight…" I leaned back finally noticing I was too close for her.

She looked at me with her big coffee black eyes. "I'm happy you came back safely."

"Of course I did. Were you expecting any less from me? Sorry for keeping you up this late," I shyly smiled.

She yawned. "No problem, Hiroko-kun. I wanted to be the first to know you arrived home safely."

Her face started to regain bits of its regular pallor, but the redness persisted on her cheeks. I started telling her how our mission went structuring it on days, pointing out costs and accommodations. She kept nodding and taking notes. By the end of our talk my mouth was hurting. I stretched my back and yawned.

"I'm beat. Can we go home, dad?" I asked the old man.

"Well I…" he looked at the clock. "I'm going to hang out here a little bit longer. But you can walk Chiharu-chan home and return by yourself."

"Oh, right!" I jumped up. "Let's go, Chiharu-chan."

"Huh?" she confusedly looked. "Hiroko-kun, walk me back home…?"

"Yes. Let's go!" I went for the door.

"Um…Hiroko?" I heard my dad.

"Hm?" I looked behind me only to see that Chiharu fainted.

I spent an awkward half an hour walking Chiharu back home. A half an hour that she spent telling me that there was no need to walk her home and I tried convincing that it was in the same direction of my own home. But everyone knew that the Hyuga district was at the other side of the village. I have always tried acting nice towards her, but she has these weird reactions like blushing and fainting whenever I'm around. I think she must have some problem with me. I tried asking my sister, Ai. She smacked me over the head and called me stupid. After making sure she safely got in, I decided to return to my house. The night breeze baring the smell of leaves caressed my cheeks. It felt like home. After taking in a deep breath I sprinted all the way to the Hyuga district. I tried entering the branch compound without making any noise. I quietly closed my door. Sighing, I leaned against it. Only when I saw my big bed and the clean white sheets had I realized just how sleepy I was. I fell onto my bed and didn't bother washing.

Mornings were always hectic in the Hyuga district. I could feel the trepidation and pulse of the other clan members ever since the first ray of sun appeared on the sky. Fortunately, I have learned to ignore it and in that morning I was sleeping like a log, anyway. Emphasize on that 'was' because my sister felt the need to casually barge in.

"Hiroko!" I heard her shout banging the door open.

"Hm…?" I pushed the cover off my head.

"Hiroko," she excitedly said before wrinkling her nose. "You slept in those clothes! You didn't even shower! Disgusting…" she frowned.

"Is that any way of greeting your brother after he's been on an A ranked mission?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. I thought I heard something run under my window.

"Personal hygiene comes in first," she pointed a ring clad finger in the direction of my bathroom.

I looked at her. Did she grow or am I imagining things. She just turned fourteen, but is almost just as tall as I am. It's scary. She wore olive pants and a fishnet tank top which she covered with an olive half buttoned shirt. She had full pink lips that seemed to continuously remain in a childish pout. She had bleach blonde hair tied up in two small pigtails on the top of her head. I thought I heard someone under my window again. She blinked.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to get in there?" she demandingly asked.

"Hey, Ai, I just get this feeling that someone is under my window," I decided to communicate her my feeling with the risk of being considered senile.

"Oh, that's just Ruriko and Takeshi training for the chunin exams," she shrugged.

"What exactly are they doing?" I looked behind the bamboo blinds squeezing my eyes at the annoying sunrays. I saw my cousin Ruriko and her teammate Takeshi run down the street.

"Laps," she sternly said.

"Laps?" I asked.

"Before they even ate breakfast," she added. I gulped. "Yep," she shrugged. "Bathroom. Now."

"Fine," I muttered to myself as I got in the shower. The water was cold. I tried switching it to hot, but only remained with the tap in my hand. Tossing it aside, I ventured in front of the freezing stream.

After finishing my shower, I noticed that Ai left fresh clothes on the bed for me. I smiled. She would kill me if I said anything about it. She didn't like making a big deal out of it. I pulled on a pair of white cargo pants and my dark blue jacket. My dark blue hair stuck in my face. I pulled it back placing my forehead protector. Pale eyes stared back at me from the mirror. The crucial difference between me and Ai. I had the Byakugan, she didn't. It wasn't such a big deal. It wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't inherit it.

I lazily walked down to the dining room.

"Hiroko-kun!" my mother wrapped her delicate arms around my waist. "I'm so glad you came back safely," she looked up at me. "I was so worried."

"Yes, she almost clobbered me when I told her that I had just sent you on an A ranked mission," my father said from where he was eating.

"It's not fair! When will I get an A ranked mission?" Ai complained.

Dad opened his mouth to say something. "Don't even think about it," my mother scolded at him.

"Sometime when you'll become a jonin," my dad smiled.

Mom seemed satisfied with the answer. "Sit right down and eat," she pushed me towards the table. "You must be very hungry. Did you eat enough on the mission? Did you rest enough? Are you sick? Stay home and rest today. Do you have a fever? Should he go to the hospital?"

"Mom, I'm not ten anymore. I can tell when I need to go to the doctor," I said.

"Yeah, Hinata, calm down," dad patted her shoulder.

"I just missed him so much," she softly smiled gloating at me.

I saw Ai look at us from under her eyelashes.

I cleared my voice. "So, Ai, what have you been doing lately?" I asked.

"Getting into the chunin exams," she said.

"Good luck with that," I said. "But it's not about getting in, it's about maintaining yourself. Ruriko seemed pretty determined back there."

"Don't worry, Ai," dad said. "You'll both make it to the finals and pass as chunin. Or so I hope."

"Good morning, hokage-sama!" I heard Takeshi's loud voice fill the room.

"Good morning, Takeshi," my dad tiredly said. "Hello, Ruriko."

"Good morning, uncle, aunt, Hiroko, Ai," Ruriko quietly said.

"I'm going to go, kids," my father got up. "Ruriko, Takeshi, do stay for breakfast, please."

Mother quietly followed him out of the room.

"So, Ruriko, chunin exams coming up. You must be excited," I grinned.

"I'm not excited, rather bored. This time I will surely pass," she said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Too bad there's going to be no cat fight this year. I was kinda looking forward to it. Maybe they'll throw in a little mud this time," I teased her.

It was rather disappointing that Ruriko still hadn't managed to pass as a chunin although she was eighteen. First time she tried entering the exams her team hadn't managed to take the earth scroll. Second time she thought against Mikoto. I could have sworn it would be a tie, but it wasn't. Perhaps a lot of pressure was put on Ruriko since she was fighting against an Uchiha. I didn't say anything at that moment, but now she got used to the idea.

"Shut up," I saw a kunai fly not far from face only be thrust in the wall behind my. Maybe she didn't get used to the idea after all.

"Don't worry, Ruriko, you'll make it this year," Takeshi said smiling.

"So you and bushy-brows over here are you dating?" I leaned over and asked Ruriko.

"Don't make me stab you with a chopstick," she coolly said. "Of course not," her pale eyes narrowed at me.

I heard Ai choking on her water as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"Then what the hell is he doing in our house?" I asked.

"Hey, hokage-sama invited me in!" Takeshi said. "I came here to help Ruriko in her training."

"Aren't you a jonin already?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He seems to have a fetish for doing laps. He can't help it whenever he seems someone doing them," Ai said staring down at her water glass.

"Hey!" Takeshi twitched slightly blushing.

"Very mature, Ai," Ruriko said.

"I'm just a fourteen year old kid," she smirked.

"Well I'm off," Ruriko decided to leave.

"Hey, I was thinking of going to the main house for dinner, you guys want to come?" I heard Ai ask.

"No," Ruriko's reply immediately came. Big surprise there.

"Maybe," I said finishing the remains of my breakfast.

"I would-"Takeshi joyfully started. We blankly stared. "Guess I'm not invited."

"You're not missing out on anything," Ruriko said before leaving the room.

I looked at how she gracefully left the room. Takeshi quietly followed after her.

"You think we should tell Neji she has a stalker?" Ai asked me.

"No, let him be," I said leaning back in my chair. "Once he starts throwing pebbles and does serenades, we'll tell someone."

Ai laughed with me.

"Well, I'm heading off," I said stretching my arms.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Bed where else?" he turned raising an eyebrow.

"You lazy bum," she rolled her eyes.

"Keep that in mind when you'll return from your first A rank mission. Later, kid," I said before returning to my room.


	2. Uchiha Mikoto

**Haha...so few people noticed my fic, it's almost as if I'm talking to myself right now. Anywayyy. I have a few ideas for the plot. We'll be having quite a lot of character development in this fic. I hope you will soon notice it and give it a chance. But then again there are so many Naruto fics out there.**

**Uchiha Sasuke (18)**

**Uchiha Mikoto(16)**

**Uchiha Itachi(14)------------------------- Sasuke and Saukra Uchiha**

**Uchiha Sayuri & Uchiha Kohana (12)**

**Uchiha Kyoshi (6)**

**Shikao Nara - Ino and Shikamaru Nara**

Uchiha Mikoto

Birds- hate them. I felt like throwing a kunai at them whenever I heard them sing. I did it once in front of my twin sisters when they were five. They ran crying to our mother and I got punished. Although I doubt that she could punish me now.

Mornings- hate them too. That's why I also hate birds. They remind me of mornings. They remind me that I have to wake up. I hated waking up when there was nothing to look forward too. There were few times when I woke up looking forward to the day.

My name- hate it. Why? Because it's Mikoto fucking Uchiha. I'm named after my dead grandmother, a person that my father loved a lot. Not that that bothered me. No, the problem was with my last name. To make the long story short: I belong to a clan that's running extinct which means that we should be all fixed on one thing: procreating. It was like a responsibility. And besides that, people expect things from me. Like beating the shit out of Hyuga Ruriko or being first in my year. Well the good thing was that I didn't try so hard. But it still bugged me.

I decided it was time to finally get out of my bed. The idea was to try to avoid as many of my family members as possible. But that was next to impossible. There was always someone around the house since we were six fucking people living under the same fucking roof. And my mother was expecting another one. Awesome…

I lazily got out of my room. There was nobody on the main hallway, but I don't like getting my hopes up. My room was at the very end of it. From I have heard it used to be my dad's room. I passed by my sibling's rooms. They were all empty except one. My younger brother, Itachi, was in his room. He was admiring himself in front of the mirror doing his hair. Disgusting. I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mikoto!" I heard two annoyingly shrilly voices.

"You're," my sister Kohana said.

"Home," her twin, Sayuri, continued.

"Seriously, stop it. It's annoying me," I raised an eyebrow at them.

I took a seat at the table, took an apple and started peeling it.

"How was your mission?" Kohana asked.

"Was it dangerous?" Sayuri continued.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Did you kill someone?"

"Did you meet someone?"

My eyes turned from one to the other. "I'm getting dizzy over here. One question at a time, please."

They started giggling.

"Or I might get upset and not answer your questions at all," I toyed with my knife.

"You're so mean, sis," Sayuri said.

"I can't wait to finish the Academy. I can only imagine how I'd look with that headband on me," Kohana dreamingly said. I felt like slapping my forehead.

"Yeah! Oh, Mikoto, can I please try your headband?" Sayuri excitedly said.

"No," I growled looking at them from under my lashes.

"You frown too much. You'll wrinkle early," Kohana said.

"So unattractive," Sayuri agreed.

"You'll never get a boyfriend that way," they said in unison.

"Like I care!" I snapped at them.

"I'm sure dad would be delighted to hear that," I heard Itachi behind me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Like I care."

"Very uptight," Kohana said.

"And stuck up," Sayuri seconded her.

"Will you two shut up for five minutes?" I glared at them.

They resumed to their breakfast.

"So," Itachi started. "How was the mission?"

"Fine," I answered.

"Did you fight many people?"

"About five or so," I said biting from my apple.

"Kill any?"

I looked at him. "Three."

Sayuri and Kohana gasped.

"Oh, how awful," Kohana said.

"It must have been terrible," Sayuri added.

I decided to say something rather than banging their heads together. "You get used to it once the blood splashes against your skin and tangles in your hair."

"Absolutely dreadful," they cried and left the table.

I looked at Itachi.

"I don't scare off that easily," he smirked.

"Aha…" I chewed on my apple.

Suddenly, I heard someone scream in our backyard.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Oh it's Kyoshi. He's playing ninja with one of his friend," Itachi replied.

"That Uzumaki kid is over here again? Last time he broke a window…" I scoffed remembering about how angry my mother got last time Hiroko's annoying little brother was here. She almost caused an earthquake.

"Jiraya is not that bad," Itachi said. "He can be very amusing."

"Amusing my ass," I muttered. "Where's Sasuke by the way?"

"Didn't you know?" Itachi gave me a serious look.

"Know what?" I asked.

"He's in the hospital."

"He's in the hospital?" I asked trying not to sound surprised. "How? When?"

"He came back two days ago from his mission all injured and covered in blood. He's been in hospital for two days. Mom went there to heal him and help him recover. She hasn't returned ever since. You should go there."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to go there, but part of me didn't. It felt awkward, but I was a little scared for my brother, Sasuke. Out of the six of us he is the only one I can really relate to. "I'll head over there later."

"Good," Itachi said. "Bring him some fruits and vegetables. I'm off training. Chunin exams are coming up," he left the room.

I heavily sighed once I was alone. My heart was beating so hard, I thought it would break my chest. That idiot. I threw the remains of my apple in the bin. I took a paper bag and placed some apples and oranges that I would bring to him. On my way out I saw Kyoshi and the Uzumaki kid playing in the yard. Actually, it was more like Kyoshi showing off the fire jutsu he had just learned. The little redhead stared at him in awe. I smirked. So maybe the Uchiha pride rubbed off me a little.

The hospital was at the other side of Konoha, near the hokage tower. It was a pretty long walk, but I had time and I wasn't really sure of how to act when I will see him. Hopefully mom will be there. That would ease the situation. I debated whether I should go in or not. I just needed to see him, really. I just needed to make sure he was safe. There was no need for any awkward conversation that we would both feel obliged to share. I saw the Yamanaka flower shop as I passed through the market. I decided it wouldn't hurt to bring him so flowers and leave them at the reception. I entered the small shop only to be hit by the sickening smell of honey and flowers. By the counter was, as usually, Shikao Nara. He was casually leaning by the counter toying with a set o scissors, not even sparing me a glance. He had silvery blonde hair tied up in a moppy ponytail with two long bangs on the sides. His eyes, if I recall correctly, were metallic blue.

"Hey, Nara," I said.

He looked at me. Yeah, I wasn't wrong; metallic blue.

"How much are these?" I pointed to some yellow flowers.

"Five hundred yen," he said twisting his bang on his finger.

I picked out the least pompous bouquet and took it to the cashier.

"Heard you were on an A rank mission," he said taking my money. "I see you came back alive."

"Why does everyone know about it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because my name is Nara and your's is Uchiha," he said. "Here. My regards to your brother."

"Thanks," I said taking the flowers.

"You don't seem phased at all," he casually said.

I frowned. "Do you know a good reason why I should be phased?"

"Well…usually, after all the members in a team are jonin and they go on A ranked missions…it means that it's time for them to split up. Be independent ninja," he said.

I frowned. Not that I cared so much about it. Team Five was meant to be a brief period of my life, right?

"I know that," I replied and left.

He didn't spare me a glance. I remembered my mother insisting that I'd be best friends with his twin sister, Inoko. She was the same age as I was. I did give her a shot. But once I ripped off her doll's head, she didn't want to play with me anymore. I'd rather play with stuffed dummies, thank you very much.

I bit my lower lip. Konoha hospital, I was there. I entered and went straight to the reception. Just a few questions and I'll be off.

"Mikoto-chan!" I heard my mother's cry.

Or maybe not.

My mother walked up to me as fast as she could. It was a little bit unconscious on her behalf to run while being five months pregnant, but nonetheless, she was excited. She came up to me and caught me in a tight hug.

"Mom, I'll drop the bags!" I cried.

"Oh, right," she let go of me. "My baby girl…" she pushed the bangs out of my face. "When did you come back?"

"Last night," I said.

"Are you okay? Did you go to the medic or something?" she asked. "Should I give you a quick check?"

"I gave myself a quick check," I backed away. "I'm fine. The mission was a success."

She patted my head. She was still taller than me.

"Well, I'm going for a check up. Your brother's room is third to the right. He's dying for some company," she smiled. Like I believed her. "Go, go, go!" she pushed me.

I slowly walked down the bright hallway. I paused in front of his room and carefully peeked in. From what I saw, he wasn't alone. Some nursed was changing his hand bandage. He was propped against a few pillows. His whole torso was bandaged as was his tall forehead and his arms. There was a bandage around his neck that extended down his shoulder and left arm. He kept his eyes closed and his head slightly tilted towards the window. His long ebony hair, a little lighter than my, fell loosely down his back.

"Come in, Mikoto," he said.

I was at first startled, but then again, I didn't bother masking my chakra.

"Hey," I said.

He looked at me with his deep black eyes. He seemed tired.

"I came to drop these," I said leaving the paper bags on the table and placed the flowers in some water. I pretended not to notice that room was filled with flowers and get-well cards from girls he didn't even know.

"You brought me flowers. Thank you," he tried smiling.

"No problem," I said propping my back against the wall in front of the bed.

"So troublesome…" I heard the nurse mutter as she took another piece of bandage.

She was extremely calm for a girl being inches away from Sasuke. Where you add that he was bare chest. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a high bun. Her long and straight bangs covered her eyes.

"Done," she got up and took the dirty bandages. She left dragging her legs behind her.

Sasuke chuckled. I stared at him.

"Oh, she's a very amusing person," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. Whatever.

"You look like crap," I said.

"Thanks," he said. "Can't exactly say the same thing about you. An A ranked mission and not even one scar. I'm impressed," he said.

"I wasn't along and it was no big deal. It was over ranked," I dismissed him with a hand.

"What did dad say?" he asked me.

I was a little thrown off by his question. "I came back last night and dad left early."

"Oh, I see."

"How the hell did you wind up here?" I asked feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Rogue ninja. A whole pack," he seriously said.

"Were you alone?"

"With my squad," he answered.

"When are you coming home?" not that that was something to look forward to.

"I don't know, but I think that as soon as I get better I'm being sent on a mission."

That was Sasuke for you. Always training, always on a mission, always casual about it.

"Cool," I said. He longingly looked at me. "I mean, why so sudden?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling," he shrugged.

We continued to stare at each other for a long moment. I was thinking about what I should say if I should say anything when the hokage's secretary came running in.

"Uchiha Mikoto?" she asked heavily panting.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered.

"The hokage would like to see you now," she said as her face got redder and redder.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" I said looking at Sasuke. He nodded.

"Hey, do you want a glass of water?" he asked the girl.

"Water, me? No, thank you," she blushed and exited the room tripping a few times.

"I have to go," I said.

"Yeah," he looked at me.

I left. I wondered why the hokage had summoned me this quick. Perhaps a new mission? O perhaps…I remembered what Shikao said earlier that day. I never went on a mission by myself, but it couldn't be that hard. I did most of the killing or work, have it your way, anyway. It wasn't like I would…miss them?

"Mikoto-chan," the hokage warmly smiled at me. He was best friends with my family and practically saw me grow up. He was a nice guy. "I'm glad you returned safely from your previous mission. From what I read in Hiroko's report you were quite impressing," his eyes went down the scroll. "I hope he did not exaggerate."

I didn't reply to that. But I was a pretty good ninja in more than one ways.

"So I was wondering, how would you feel if I were to offer you a place on an ANBU squad?" he asked me.

I didn't reply. ANBU. Just like Sasuke. My family would be proud of me, not to mention the honor and justice I will give to the clan. It wasn't really a question. I had to immediately accept.

"I would feel honored and hope to do my best in serving my village," I bent my head.

"Spoken like a true kunoichi," Naruto smirked. "Squad Eleven, captain Hyuga Ren starting from tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you," I bent my head.

"What?!" I heard two annoyingly familiar voices behind me.

* * *


	3. Inuzuka Kay

**It's going to be a complicated plotline and I'm introducing quite a lot of characters. Nonetheless, Kishimoto inspired me to no end. Seriously there are a few Next Generation fics out there, but they center on kid adventures and stuff and well, they're not exactly what I is a tad more similar to the manga style. I hope you NG lovers will find this interesting.**

**Inuzuka Kay(16)-Inuzuka Kiba and ?**

** Uzumaki Hiroko (16)- Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki**

**Inuzuka Kita(19)-Inuzuka Hana and ?**

**Jouji(19)- Sai and ?**

**Aburame Yoh(19)- Aburame Shino and ?**

**Yamanaka Chiaki(17)- ?**

**Sabaku no Suzuki(16)-Sabaku no Knankuro and ?**

Inuzuka Kay

"What?!" I asked as Hiroko's voice echoed mine. I frowned. "Stop copying me!" I yelled in the same time with him. "Stupid…" we both growled.

Mikoto didn't even bother to look at us. I decided that it would be uncool of me to continue speaking up my mind. Especially since Hiroko seemed to enjoy abusing my originality. Shado barked. I gently patted him on the head. We would talk later.

"What do you mean? You're promoting all of us to ANBU now?" Hiroko asked.

"No," the hokage smiled.

"Then how in the-"he continued yelling.

"Shut up already," I cut him off.

"Thank you very much. You have done me and my family a great honor," Mikoto ceremoniously bowed her head before leaving.

I sighed while the hokage rolled his eyes.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Hiroko continued asking or rather yelling.

"Jeez, are you familiar with the term 'patience'?" I spat at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, dog breath," he said.

"Why you little-"I wanted to throw back, but remembered that we were in the hokage office.

"Language, boys, please," the hokage wearily said clearly annoyed by our quarrel. "Why don't you let me talk?" he kindly asked, but was probably screaming at us at the back of his head. "Sit down," he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

I made myself comfortable. Shado came by my side and I lazily patted his head. Hiroko was twitching next to me. I had to admit I was a bit nervous too, but I trusted the hokage. I knew he always made the best decisions.

"You are probably puzzled by my assigning Mikoto to an ANBU squad. Fear not, my boys, I have nothing of the sort in plan for you. You have become fairly accomplished ninjas at an impressing age, that's why I decided that it's time you became independent."

"What? How? We're a team!" Hiroko cried. I maintained a serious look in my eyes.

"And you'll always be one, just that now I need you in different places. I have assigned you different tasks, but you still are a team."

"Well…I guess it would be nice not to see his face every day," he breathed out.

"Same here," I raised my hand. "So what do we do now?" I asked snapping my fingers.

"Yeah! What do I do now! Give anything! I'm ready!" Hiroko energetically said.

The hokage uneasily smiled. I pitied him. He had to bare Hiroko even at home. "Well, I guess you can just hang around me for a while until the delegacy from Sand comes here for the chunin exams. When they'll be here, you'll show them around."

"What? I'm a friggin' jonin and you assign me to play guide around the village?"

"Well…" the hokage smiled. "The kazekage's son is around your age, so, yeah, I thought it would be better that way. Think of it as hokage duty, because I accompany his father."

Reverse psychology worked like a charm on Hiroko. "All right. Finally some serious responsibilities!"

"As for you, Kay," he turned his attention at me.

"Yeah?" I smirked.

"I'm assigning you as a chunin exam proctor," the hokage said.

"Seriously?" I asked; my smile widening. Being a proctor meant a lot of responsibility and lots of work.

"Yes, you think you can handle it?" the hokage grinned.

"Of course. I will try to do my best," I smoothly said.

The hokage grinned; I could tell that he liked my confidence.

"Why does he have to get the cooler task?" Hiroko folded his hands over his chest.

"Probably because I inspire more confidence," it was definitely a statement not a question. I got up. Shado came by my side. "Thank you for trusting me, hokage-sama," I said preparing to leave.

"Oh, Kay, later today the delegacy from Suna will be arriving. Come by my office to meet the other proctor with whom you will be working with," he added.

"Will do," I nodded.

Once we were out of the building's site I started jumping with excitement.

"Ha-ha! Did you see that, Shado?"

He barked back.

"From now on we're moving to a different level in our lives," I continued hopping on one leg, but suddenly stopped acknowledging that we were on the main commercial road. "No, no, such childish behavior cannot be tolerated any longer," I shoved my hands in the pockets of my dark red hoodie.

Shado cried pulling onto my sleeve.

"Don't give me that look," I said.

Not far away from us some girls were giggling. Smirking, I decided it's time to use the Inuzuka charm. I turned and threw them a roguish smile. Needless to say that they melted in a puddle of goo. Symptoms of the Inuzuka charm: feverish giggling, acute shrieking and a little bit of waving if they were still able to do it. I was about to wave back when Shado tugged on my sleeve again. He growled.

I sighed. "Okay, not today. Maybe the Suna proctor is going to be a hottie," I said rubbing my chin. Shado let out and exasperated bark. "What am I thinking," I slapped my forehead. "I shouldn't be thinking about any of this. I need to concentrate on my task. After all, the chunin exams are a very important event, right?"

"Bark!" Shado agreed with me.

By that time, we were already back at my house. Shado sprinted ahead of me. He was probably looking forward to meeting up with some of his friends within the clan. From what it seemed neither mom nor dad was home. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I went to my room thinking about trying the green vest I was given when I turned chunin. It made me look distinguished and mature. I heard an all too familiar voice from my cousin's room.

"I was on a mission and just saw it and I thought that you might like it."

I paused in front of her cracked door to see with whom she was talking with. I narrowed my eyes. Kita was sitting in front of her mirror holding a thread of black wool with a hallow shell attached to it.

"I brought this, thought you might like it," she smirked and dangled the necklace.

I debated whether she was sane or not. She frowned.

"God, who am I kidding now?" she sat on her bed and rubbed her temples.

I sighed. I finally started to understand. The necklace was for her former teammate, Jouji, who was now a retired ninja and also her childhood love.

"Instead of freaking in front of the mirror, just go and give it to him," I said leaning against the doorframe.

Her eyes widened acknowledging my presence. "How long have you been there?" she asked me.

"Does it matter? I was by your side half of your life. I know you too well. I know it's for Jouji," I replied.

"It's not!" she quickly said.

"Then for who?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"A firend…" she blushed.

I yawned. "Be serious. I know you keep that picture under you pillow," I replied studying my nails.

Her blush deepened. "Shut up. You're the one to talk. Chasing after Mikoto like sheep," she grimaced.

I frowned. "Hey, I date some other girls from time to time."

"Yeah, well, those girls actually think sly Shado is cute," she grimaced.

"What do you want from him?" I scoffed. "My dog has sex appeal!"

She stared at me. I stared back at her. A moment later we burst laughing.

"But seriously, Kita," I said after a while. "If you really like him you could try telling him."

"He'll probably just smile it off. I mean I gave him plenty of signs," she said with a frustrated voice.

"Well, I'm not going to contradict you. The guy really is a weirdo and you'd be better off without him. Anyway…if you bought…" I grimaced. "That for him, just go and give it to him as a friend."

"I guess I will," she jumped from the bed and stretched her legs. I gaped as I took in her attire. Usually she wore her ANBU uniform at all time. She was ANBU captain, after all. The clan was very proud of her. She wore a pair of black leggings and a white strapless summer dress. Her brown hair was as usually tied in two thin ponytails at the nape of her neck.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I spill something on me?"

"No, it's just that you're not wearing your uniform," I shrugged with a bit of overprotective brother complex slightly developing in the back of my head.

"I didn't train at all today. You know Sasuke is in the hospital, Yoh likes training by himself and Chiaki," she rolled her eyes. "Needless to say."

"Well at least she's hot," I grinned remembering her teammate, Chiaki Yamanaka.

"And useless," she took the necklace and placed it in her pocket. "Well, I'm off."

"Bye…" I lazily waved.

I heard the door close behind her. I deepened in the sheets. Why was it that girls' beds are always more comfortable and smell nicer. Still, considering it would be freaky for me to be found sleeping in Kita's room, I decided to go and look for my vest as I had originally intended to.

I found it in a dark corner of closet. It went well with my dark red hoodie. Satisfied with how I looked, I decided it was time to return to the Hokage. I whistled for Shado and he immediately came by my side.

I rustled his fur. "Had some fun, didn't you? You old dog…" I grinned. "Let's go."

He sprinted ahead of me adopting an elegant walk and pace. I was very proud of him. I decided I had to live up to his expectations and straightened my shoulders. When we arrived to the Hokage, we heard voices from behind the door. The Suna proctor was probably there. I had to act professional. I gently knocked.

"Come in," I heard the Hokage's soft voice.

I opened the door and let Shado slide in before me.

"Good evening," I said.

The other examiner was sitting on a chair in front of the desk. I could only take in her back. She wore a white Chinese shirt and a black miniskirt with two deep cuts on her hips. She wore a weird hood with what seemed to be a pair of cat ears…

"Kay, this will be you colleague for the chunin exam preparations, Sabaku no Suzuki."

She turned to look at me. Her hair was light blue cut in a perfect bob and she had matching blue eyes. A thin line of blue paint started from one cheek and finished at the other.

I froze. She twitched.

"You…" we both growled.

I knew her very well. She was the Kazekage's niece, but more important, she was my opponent in the chunin exam's final. I heard a meow and as if on cue her white cat appeared. Shado growled. My eyes rested on her hands that were clad in long black gloves. She had a nasty set of claws inside them. Never in my life had I had as many scratches as she gave me that day. And even though it ended in a tie, we were both promoted to jonin. And we both know that I was the one that actually won.

"YOU CAN'T BE THE EXAM PROCTOR!"

"Ah, so you two know each other?" the Hokage asked. "Splendid."

"Like hell," she said. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, but I fear that I may not be able to accomplish my work as an exam proctor working with him."

"Me too!" I said.

"Why is that?" the Hokage asked.

"Because he's an incompetent dog."

"Because she's a stuck up tyrant. I'm not a dog!"

"I'm no tyrant!"

The Hokage giggled. "But I see you two get along quite well."

"No, sir, please. I traveled this far and I want to do both our countries justice. I like to work with the best and I am sure this is hardly the best Konoha can offer," she curtly said. She had a really subtle way of questioning the Hokage's decision.

He was not deceived. "Are you questioning my decisions?"

"No, sir, just trying a weak attempt in improving them," she replied.

"Will you stop it already? You're being really rude for a girl! Oh, wait, you aren't really one," I said.

She barely flinched, but I could read the steel blue flames burning in her eyes.

"I suggest you both shut up. Thank you for expressing you opinion on the matter Suzuki-san, but I'm afraid that a decision has been made. I would recommend you would use your exquisite rhetoric and diplomacy in maintaining a balanced communication with your partner."

"But!" we both whined.

"Dismissed."

Huffing, we left the office.

"Don't you think that I'm going to do your work for you. If Konoha chose to mess up by assigning you as an examiner, there's nothing I can do about it," she coldly said before twirling on her heels.

"Hey!" I caught by her wrist. She stopped. Her cat turned and hissed.

"Get your paws off me!" she tried pulling back, but my grip remained firm.

"You listen to me, miss-I'm-too-good-for-this!" I yelled. "You may insult me as much as you please, but don't ever say something about my village, or I'll forget about being an honorable ninja, and beat the living shit out of you!"

"As if you ever were an honorable ninja," she spat pulling her wrist away. I might have done some damage to it since she gently rubbed it against her cheek in a cat-like fashion. It made my stomach turn.

"Who do you think you are to go around talking down about my village? Jealous by any chance that your village doesn't have half as many ninja as mine?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Better few and skilled than many and boorish," she said curling her fingers. "Don't ever touch me. Don't even talk to me!"

"Fine!" I crossed my arms.

"Fine!" she yelled.

"FINE!" I thundered.

She took a few steps back. "Hick…" she mouthed before taking off.

I heavily breathed. Man, that bitch was challenging. I had to beat her.

"Manly women…feminists…I bet she doesn't even have a boyfriend…"

Shado barked.

"That's what I'm saying," I looked down at him.

* * *


	4. Hyuga Ruriko

**Yeah...no reviews, but honestly, I've gotten to the conclusion that I like writing this so I won't stop. I just hoped some other people would enjoy my idea.**

Hyuga Ruriko

"I can't believe this!" I shouted standing up and glaring at my family members.

It was a phrase that I often used when I was brought to the verge of outrage. It was a phrase that came out when I was at the end of my power of comprehension as to why all these things happen to me. I was a balanced person. Oddly enough, I pronounced said phrase quite often. Like the time when my younger brother, Ren, graduated in the same time as me. I was eight he was four mind you. Like when I didn't pass genin because of my dumb teammates. Like when I didn't pass genin because I was beat up by and Uchiha. Like when Ren turned chunin at the age of eight and when he was named ANBU captain two years ago. When he was only ten. But this to me sounded like the most disgusting and ill natured thing ever though of.

"You can't make him marry her!" I pointed at Ren who didn't seem phased at all by what was happening around him. "Is it even legal?"

My father narrowed his eyes at me. I sure had guts for a person who has brought a great deal of shame upon him. "What are you saying, Ruriko? Of course it is. Yukari is his second cousin."

"But you and Hanabi-sama were always close!" I continued.

"And we still are. But the blood tie between our children is weak. This union brings us both honor and not to mention benefits."

"Benefits, of course. If Ren is to marry Yukari then he will move up to those hypocrites in main house," I bitterly said.

"And he will be the future leader of the Hyuga clan!" my father slightly raised his voice.

"Something you never could be. You shouldn't lay out your frustrations on your own children!" I yelled.

"Ruriko, this has gone far enough!" my mother interfered. "Respect your father."

I looked down at her. "You know it's the truth, mother. You should oppose to arranged marriages more than me. After all, you aren't part of the clan and still married father."

My father screeched. "Since I married outside the clan it is your duty to marry inside and keep the clan going pure."

"You married out of love!" I shouted.

"Yes, I did. And in the same time a disobeyed my clan's will. Of course," he looked at my mother. "I do not regret it now. But my former duties have fallen upon you. You are in debt towards your clan," he ceremoniously said. "It can't be helped; it's just your fate."

I grimaced. "You can't make Ren do that. It's abominable!"

"I don't see him complaining, Ruriko!" my father shouted.

"That's because you filled his mind with all this nonsense about destiny and duty! You don't want to marry like this, Ren, do you?" my eyes looked down at my younger brother who was still sitting.

His pale eyes remained staring dully at some point at the other end of the room. His face was framed by his light brown hairs that traced round shadow on his carved cheeks.

"I do," he finally said. "It is the best I can do for myself," he impassively said. My father proudly smirked.

"You've brainwashed him," I growled.

"And if I hadn't he might have ended up just like you. A genin at the age of eighteen who has brought no pride to her clan and more importantly to her clan!" he shouted at me.

"Neji, that's enough," my mother raised her voice.

I pursed my lips together.

"No, Tenten, I have been too understanding with her. Someone has got to knock some sense into her mind. The only thing we can do for her is marry her as soon as possible," my father gravely said.

"What are you saying? She is only a child," my mother continued.

"I will try and find a suitable match for her as soon as possible," he coldly looked at me.

"I will not marry!" I shouted with anger in my eyes.

"It is your duty!" his voice covered mine.

"Then I will not marry without affection!" I hoarsely said before leaving the room.

I stomped out of the Hyuga district running into a few kids that were playing making them run crying to their mothers with my glaring. I looked over my shoulder one last time before leaving for the forest. Arranged marriages disgusted me, even though they were common in our clan. It was one of the most important factors that made our bloodline limit so strong and so numerous. It wouldn't be surprising if your parents had arranged whom you will marry ever before since you were born. Fortunately that didn't happen to me. I narrowed my eyes as I was jumping from tree to tree. _But my former duties have fallen upon you. You are in debt towards your clan. _My father's word came back to me. I pulled on a branch tearing it away from the tree trunk. I would not cry. _It can't be helped; it's just your fate. _I landed on a tree gasping for air.

"Gah! Shut up!" I started nervously punching the trunk. "I hate you! I hate you!" I continued to yell.

I did not hate my father. I hated myself. I hated myself for being so weak and for being a disgrace to my clan.

"I hate you!" I thundered.

The bandages I used to wear were torn. My knuckles were bleeding. I lavender kimono was dirty. Huffing I looked down at myself. My hair was a bit loose from its regular messy buns. It was a savage reaction unworthy of the image I tried to maintain.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" I heard a baritone voice behind me.

I flinched and spun around. I immediately recognized him. It was Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto's brother. He was wearing regular black clothes with his clan's symbol on them and his hand was wrapped in plaster due to the fact that he was severely wounded on his last mission. He was an ANBU. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hm," I turned and wanted to walk away, but in less than a second he was again in front of me.

"What's wrong? You're hurt!" he said.

I looked at him from under my lashes. He was annoying.

"Wait, I know you. You're that Hyuga girl…"he said.

"Neji Hyuga's daughter? The one who is still a genin? Ren Hyuga's sister?" I snapped at him.

His brows furrowed.

"Forget it," I turned away again, but he jumped before me.

"No, I meant to say the one who has the best aim in Konoha," he rubbed his chin.

I was taken aback by his words. My eyes widened in disbelief when I realized he was serious.

"Hyuga Ruriko, right?" he quizzically looked at me.

"What is it to you?" I bit back. "Leave me alone. What the hell are you doing in the forest?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But have it you way. I'm training," he simply said.

True. Not far away from me was a tree full of kunais and shurikens.

"Shouldn't you be training at ANBU headquarters?" I suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't be training at all. And like this," he showed me his left hand. "It's not that glorious."

Of course, a wounded Uchiha, what a pretty sight to see.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

I looked at my knuckles and at the severely damaged tree trunk.

"Other than talking to yourself and hurting nature, that is."

Oh and he is a comedian to top that everyone in Konoha knew his name if not everyone in the world.

I decided not to beat the wind any longer twirled on my heels to go the opposite way.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" he caught me by the wrist with his right hand.

"I could say the same thing about you. Let go," I tried to say in a composed voice and not to blush because of the closeness between us. I did not feel comfortable at all. "You're hurting me."

"You're lying," he said. I was. His grip was warm and gentle. "I'll let go if you'll let me bandage your knuckles."

I tried pulling away again. He smirked. "Will you let me go after that?"

"Sure," he warmly smiled.

We both sat down on the thick grass. I propped my back against the former damaged tree trunk. He took out a few bandages from his pouch and started delicately wrapping them around my fingers. The situation was embarrassing, but he did have experienced and skillful hands.

"Why do you bother?" I exasperatedly asked.

"You looked helpless back there. I thought you might cause further damage to the tree and yourself," he said not looking up from my hands.

"And why are you bandaging my wounds now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Any other sensible person would do the same thing," he shrugged.

I just looked at him as if he just grew a tail.

"You can tell me why you were punching a tree anytime soon," he added.

"I am not obliged to tell you anything," I bitterly said.

"I see," he carelessly said nodding to himself.

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" I snapped.

"I'm not implying that," he smirked. I wanted to punch his face, but he was currently working on my right hand.

"I'm just a little angry."

"That sounds like a dumb reason," he scoffed.

"You have no right to say that Mr. I'm-my-clan's-pride-and-glory!" I spat.

He sighed. "If you really want to be," he grimaced. "What you said earlier, canalize your anger in training. No wonder you're still a genin."

"That's all because your dumb sister!" I growled.

He let go of my hand. "Done."

I wiggled my fingers. They felt less sore. He sat there in front of me with his eyes fixed to the ground. I was expecting a reaction from him. He remained inert.

"I just picked on your sister. Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked.

"Not really," he shrugged.

"But she's your sister," I continued.

"We barely speak to each other," he shrugged. "It's as if you had just talked bad of one of my many acquaintances."

"She's family," I continued.

"I'm barely home," he shrugged.

"Even so, I guess family's family," I said in a convinced voice.

"And why do I have the feeling you were so charged against that tree because of family?" he asked. My eyes widened. He smirked. "Just a hunch."

"It's none of your business," I got up. "Thank you for your unrequired kindness."

I took a few steps.

"No need to be so formal," he added. I looked over my shoulder. "Anytime, Hyuga Ruriko."

I did not reply. I continued to walk my way back to the town. The moment I had just shared with Uchiha Sasuke was beyond awkward. Ironically enough, I would bitch about the Uchiha clan whenever I could, but now he has showed nothing but apparently uninterested kindness towards me. I shrugged. It still amazed me that he remembered my name. We were colleagues for what? Two or three months? I decided to go after Takeshi. The idiot would have a blast to have me train with him. He said that he improved, but he was already jonin. I knocked at his door. Rock-sensei was the one who answered me first. He had his trademark grin plastered all over his face. It almost blinded me.

"Hello, Ruriko. My how beautiful you are. How're your parents?" he asked.

"Erm…fine, I guess," I shyly said.

"Ruriko, what are you doing here?" Takeshi appeared from behind his father.

"I came to see if you could train now?" I asked a bit embarrassed by Rock-sensei's presence.

"Sure," he came out.

"You guys are off training? How cute is that?" Takeshi's father squealed. We awkwardly nodded. "Maybe you guys could pass by the hospital and say hello to Minako?" he gave us a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, dad," Takeshi said. "Let's go."

I followed him out of his courtyard. We walked quietly for a while. Usually Takeshi talked all the time. Now he was unusually quiet. Actually, I knew why he was like this. He always got sensitive when remembering our former team. Our sensei was his father and we were teamed up with Minako Nara. She was two years older than us, but was too lazy to graduate earlier. She was now working at the hospital. I barely spoke to her. Unless I got injured and not even then.

"So, have you been talking with Minako, lately?" I asked.

"No. Stopped by two weeks ago. She fell asleep after I said hi."

I shrugged. That was Minako for you. She would make a hell of a great ninja I she would put a little effort to it.

"We're here," he said when we approached the training grounds. "Ready?" he quirked a thick eyebrow at me.

I nodded. Adopting my combat position, I charged at him. I activated my way halfway and pushed my chakra to my hands. He was quick and flexible and dodged all my attempts of damaging his chakra flow. My hands were aggressively pushed away with precise timing every time. I frowned. I didn't like losing and he seemed to get a bit too over confident. Quickening my movements I managed to throw a fist in the middle of his chest. It was a bit rough for the technique's gentleness, but I managed to push him several feet away. Jumping, I gave him a kick that sent him flying into the nearest tree. He coughed a little blood. Reaching for my kunai, I threw it in such a manner that I pierced through his collar, clinching him to the tree. I panted. _You're that Hyuga girl… The one who is still a genin? No, I meant to say the one who has the best aim in Konoha._ I sighed throwing another two shurikens. He broke free and came back at me. _Canalize your anger in training._

Two hours later he was panting and cleaning his trousers. I felt like throwing my lungs up, but controlled myself.

"You're getting better, heh," he smiled at the cuts at his shoulders. "I'm looking forward in seeing you in the finals."

I shrugged.

"You'll make it. And you'll pass. Wanna go get something to drink?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "You should go home and change or people might confuse you with a beggar," I added.

"Fine, fine," he raised his hands in defeat. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," I said, before turning away.

I never went out. I always ate with my family and hung around the district. I didn't exactly have that many friends and going out only with Takeshi would be weird even though he is head over heals over that stupid Mikoto.

I sighed. The Hyuga district. I did not go to my own house. I decided to stop by Hiroko's house hoping to find someone else that would share my outrage.

"Ruriko!" Jiraya shrieked once he saw me in the doorway and clung onto my legs. He looked at me with his pale eyes and goofy smile.

"Get off me," I took him by the collar and removed him from the way. Odd enough, he giggled.

"Hey, Ruriko," Ai appeared. "Do you want to have tea with us on the terrace?"

I nodded. She walked me to the inner courtyard. Hiroko was there drinking his tea.

"Hi, Ruriko," he said.

"Hey," I took a seat next to them.

"Have you heard?" I asked as Ai filled my cup.

"I think the whole district is talking about it," Hiroko said.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you spoken to Ren?" Ai asked.

"No, he went off to ANBU headquarters. He seems to agree?" I thoughtfully said.

Ai sighed. "So does Yukari, I think. Grandfather is very pleased about it."

"He always had a soft spot for Neji," Hiroko carelessly said.

"What do you think about it?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Ai tapped her pouty pink lips.

"I don't care, honestly. I just hope they don't start this nonsense with me. I need to preserve myself for Mikoto-chan," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't want it too," Ai said looking at her tea. I don't think any Hyuga would be interested in marrying her, though. She didn't posses the Byakugan and there was no certainty she would ascend as Hokage.

"Hey, Ruriko, look at me!" I heard Jiraya's shrilly voice.

He was two feet away from a bullseye painted on the fence. He threw a kunai at it and obviously hit center. I grinned. I couldn't help, but smile.


End file.
